1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine brake unit, in particular, to one which is located inside an inner space of a rocker arm to reduce size and weight, so as to increase the flow rate of engine brake oil due to a reduction in the volume of a closed circuit where pressure is created, thereby improving the performance thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Engine braking generally refers to the act of slowing down a vehicle by down-shifting to a lower transmission gear. In engine braking, however, an excessive amount of load is applied to respective parts of an engine since the transmission is down-shifted. This may cause drawbacks such as reduced engine life.
To solve the foregoing problem, a conventional engine brake unit, which can improve engine braking effect by maintaining an exhaust port of a cylinder so that compression stroke does not occur, was introduced.
The engine brake unit is configured so as to be located inside a separate housing.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view illustrating a conventional engine brake unit, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of the engine brake unit shown in FIG. 1A.
The conventional engine brake unit includes a piston 20 and an interval adjustment screw 30, which press a valve 60 when the engine brake module is in operation, and a control valve 50 and a check ball 40, which generate hydraulic pressure for lowering the piston 20. The engine brake unit also includes a housing 10 that encloses the control valve 50 and the check ball 40. The housing 10 partially encloses the piston 20 and the interval adjustment screw 30.
However, the engine brake unit located in a separate housing leads to an increase in the number of parts, thereby disadvantageously increasing manufacturing costs and weight. In addition, the interval adjustment screw and the piston located in the same space increase the volume inside the housing where the hydraulic pressure is generated. This, as a result, slows down the response speed of the engine brake, thereby deteriorating the performance of the engine brake.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.